Sweet Rain
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: Sometimes the only time you get with the one you love is short and sweet. Jou/Anzu, one-shot.


Sweet Rain

A/N: Welcome to my fic, Sweet Rain. I hope that you enjoy it. This is only a **one-shot **fiction. Anyway, enough of that. I'll move onto other things.

Summary: Anzu and Jounouchi are out for a walk. Jou has something to tell her. But in a strange twist of fate, tragedy strikes. Jounouchi/Anzu

Warnings: This is rated PG-13 for the following reasons: Strong language (not that much), violence, death and some romance (nothing sexual).

Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. Kazuki Takahashi does!

_Now I lay me down to sleep. _

"I pray the Lord my soul to keep." The words came out harsh and muffled, each breath a struggle. Rain fell softly onto a darkened street, drowning out the hysterical sobs of a shocked girl.

_If I should die before I wake._

"I p-pray the Lord my soul to t-take." The breathing became more laboured, as a pale hand gripped at the shirt of the girl. 

"Jounouchi! Stop it! You're not going to die!" the said girl, Anzu Mazaki sobbed.

The blonde lay there, a soft smile on his face. "This is my e-end. I'm going to d-die, whether you believe so or not, Anzu."

"Jou!" Anzu sobbed harder, cradling the blonde's broken body. "Where is the ambulance!?" she screamed.

Jounouchi's blood was already leaving a stain on the pavement. Things were beginning to get hazy. How had this all happened? He could vaguely remember...

_-70 Minutes Prior-_

Anzu giggled as Jounouchi shoved her lightly. It was a beautiful evening, the sun just setting on Domino City. The two friends were out for a walk, wandering around various places. They were now walking down a quiet street, which was lined with many beautiful flowers on either side. There were no houses in sight, as the street was a historical area.

"Jou," Anzu whined, "why'd you do that?"

Jou flashed his trademark grin. "You called me a blockhead, that's why!"

"I only speak the truth!"

"Ha! I am no blockhead! One day I'll be richer than that Kaiba jerk! And I'll be smarter than him, too!" Jou announced.

Anzu giggled again. "Good luck with that one, Jounouchi!"

Jou laughed. The evening was perfect. There was nothing he enjoyed more than spending time with his friends.

"So," Anzu began, looking at Jou, "why'd you call me out here? It's so unlike you. You're always wanting to go for a pizza, or to the arcade."

Jou stopped walking and turned to face Anzu. "Well, to be honest, there's something I need to tell you."

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What?" She stopped too, and looked at Jou questioningly. She saw that he was gazing at her, and she began to feel the dreaded butterflies form in her stomach. She felt like that around him sometimes.

Jou took a deep breath. "Well, Anzu..."

Anzu blinked. "Jounouchi, what?" The question was barely out of her mouth when Jou leaned in and kissed her. Anzu's eyes widened in confusion.

It was a soft, gentle kiss, sending shivers down Anzu's spine. Even though she was confused, she began to kiss him back. It felt good. His lips were soft and velvety, and with each passing moment, the passion mounted. She shut her eyes, and just let herself enjoy the kiss.

A moment later, Jou pulled away, his eyes twinkling.

"Jou." Anzu put two fingers to her lips, stunned. "Why did you d-do that?" she stammered.

"Anzu, I..." Jou trailed off.

Anzu stood there, frozen, not daring to move. "You what?"

Jou swallowed hard. He could feel a small lump forming in the back of his throat. He had no idea why he suddenly felt like he was going to cry. "I love you."

Anzu gasped and stumbled back two feet. "W-What?"

"I love you, Anzu," Jou said, involuntarily shutting his eyes.

Anzu stared straight at Jou, who appeared to be struggling. He loves me? Oh, God. I can't believe it! She questioned herself in her mind, trying to get things straight.

Jou opened his eyes. "Anzu?"

Don't be a fool, Anzu! Respond! You love him too! You've loved him your whole life, and now's your chance to say so! Anzu's eyes met Jou's. "I love you too, Jounouchi."

Shock cursed through Jou's body. "You do?"

"I wouldn't lie." Anzu stepped closer to him. She reached out and touched his face, as the last rays of light began to fade.

Jou breathed deeply. "Anzu..."

Anzu wrapped her arms around Jou. "I-I could never tell you what I felt."

Jou returned the embrace. "I'm so glad you feel the s-same way." He suddenly felt nervous, and his body was enveloped in heat.

As the two were enjoying the moment, an eerie quiet fell over the entire street. It wasn't a peaceful kind of quiet, either.

A gun shot rang out.

Anzu jumped. "What was that?!"

Jounouchi looked around. "It sounded like a gun shot. Quick, let's get out of here." His mood jumped from happy and playful to serious.

Another shot sounded.

"Jou, I'm scared! What's going on?!"

Two men dressed entirely in black emerged from the forest at the end of the street, running. One carried a gun. The two halted when they saw Anzu and Jou.

"Jounouchi..." Anzu whispered, scared.

"Shh, Anzu. It's okay. Don't say anything."

"Well, look what we have here," one of the men said.

"Looks like a couple of punks to me," the other one replied.

Jou gently grabbed Anzu's arm and they began walking in the opposite direction.

"I don't think so. Now that you've seen us, you ain't going anywhere. Looks like you're gonna end up like our friend back in the forest," the first man spoke.

"Look at us when we're talkin' to you!" the second man yelled.

Jou slowly turned around and faced the men. "Look, we don't want any trouble. Just let my friend and I leave, and we'll forget all about this."

"Heh, that's a good one, eh Kuzu?" the second man said, chuckling.

"I know what you mean, Matsuo." Kuzu glared at Jou through his mask. "We're going to have to get rid of you and your little girlfriend."

Anzu began to cry. "Please, just leave us alone!"

"No, you've seen us now. You ain't gettin' away!" Matsuo spat.

Jou pulled Anzu to him and held her tightly. "What do you want?"

"Your life, kid. No way are you gettin' away from us," Kuzu said.

"Please, let's be rational here. We haven't done anything to you," Jou said calmly.

Kuzu pointed his gun at Jou's head. "Shut up. Hey, Matsuo, grab the girl."

Matsuo smirked and began walking to Anzu.

"Don't fuckin' touch her," Jou growled, his calmness gone. He tightened his grip on Anzu.

Anzu closed her eyes tightly. "Jounouchi!" she said, shaking.

Matsuo was just a few feet away now.

"Back off!" Jou snapped.

"Hand over the girl."

"Anzu run! NOW!" Jou let go of her, and quickly shoved her in the other direction.

Anzu gasped, and began to run, even though her mind told her to disobey.

"Fuck!" Kuzu shouted. "She's getting away! Get her!"

Matsuo tried to grab her as she took off, but Jou shoved him. "Hurry, Anzu!"

Matsuo growled and punched Jou. "Why don't you just shoot the little bitch?!" he yelled to Kuzu.

"For fuck's sake! She's out of shooting range now! Unless you want me to hit you!"

Jou tried to punch Matsuo back, but he was too fast. "I got this one!"

Kuzu walked up to Jou and Matsuo, and looked around. "She's gone!"

Matsuo held on tightly to Jou's arms. "Where'd she go?!"

Anzu had ducked behind a tree while everyone was fighting. She watched in horror. Lightning struck and thunder rolled, as rain suddenly began to pour out of the sky.

"Fuck!" Kuzu cursed again.

Matsuo grew impatient. "Just shoot him! We need to get out of here! NOW!" He let go of Jou.

Jou paled. "D-Don't!"

Kuzu smirked. "Nice meetin' you."

Before Jou could even turn to run, the shot was fired – directly into his chest. He fell onto the ground, clutching his wound. "N-No..."

Anzu let out a muffled scream as she immediately saw blood.

"Out of here, now!" Matsuo ordered.

Kuzu glared down at Jou. "And one more, just in case." He shot Jou again, and took off with Matsuo into the night.

As soon as they were out of sight, Anzu leapt out from behind the tree and ran to Jou, sobbing. "Jounouchi!"

Jou lay there, his body frigid. He could already feel the warmth escaping.

Anzu dropped to the ground, shaking. "Jou! I'm so sorry! I didn't help! I DIDN'T HELP! I couldn't move! I'm sorry!" She saw all the blood and let out a terrified, panicked scream.

Jou lifted a shaking hand to Anzu's face. "It's okay," he said, somewhat dazed. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Anzu looked down at the two holes in Jou's chest, and realized, with horror, that one of them was right by his heart. "J-Jou...!" She took off her jacket and pressed it to the most fatal wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Her coat was almost immediately soaked in blood.

She began to gently move Jounouchi into the recovery position, shaking.

"My c-cell p-phone... in my p-pocket. Call for h-help," Jou stammered. He gazed up at the starry sky, as rain hit his body.

Anzu shakily reached into his pocket and grabbed the phone. She dialed 911. When someone answered, she could barely tell them what happened and where she was.

"P-Please, G-God," Jou gasped.

_-Present-_

"Jou! Please hold on! Please, oh God!" Anzu sobbed.

Jou winced. "A-Anzu... I'm not going to make it." He choked back his own tears.

Tears streamed down Anzu's face, mixing with the rain. She laid down next to Jou, his blood all over her shirt. She huddled close to him, and moved a few golden bangs out of his eyes.

"Anzu, what are you d-doing?" Jou asked, his breathing becoming faint.

"I don't know," Anzu replied, tears falling onto the pavement. "Jounouchi, you can't leave. You can't! I love you so much! If only one of us had said something earlier!" She broke off, her tears getting the upperhand.

Jou shivered, and moved to face her.

"Don't move!" Anzu gasped. "You need to stay in that position!" Her voice was frantic and full of fear.

"It doesn't matter now," Jou said, gazing into her eyes. "It's over now."

"No! Don't say that! Listen! I can hear the ambulance! You'll be f-fine!"

"Anzu, I love you," Jou whispered, his own tears finally breaking free. They cascaded down his soft, pale cheeks.

Anzu moved closer to Jou, her cerulean eyes burning into his honey ones. "I love you too," she said calmly. It was the first calm thing she had said in a while.

"Kiss me," Jou said faintly, his eyes beginning to close. "I need to feel your lips against mine... one last time."

Anzu took his hand and squeezed it. She cried softly as she pressed her lips against Jou's. They were so cold. His lips were so cold.

The endless rain enveloped the two, both lost in a moment of tragic passion. Anzu wrapped her arms around Jou, pulling him close to her. She didn't care about the blood that was spilling onto her.

Jou's eyes opened for a moment. "Goodbye, Anzu..." He sputtered as the dark suddenly closed in on him. As he took his last breath, he heard Anzu.

"Jounouchi... I will always love you, even in death..."

Just then, the ambulance pulled up, and four paramedics rushed out with a stretcher.

"Jou," Anzu said, still holding onto him tightly. "Oh God, Jou. Why? Why couldn't it have been me?"

As the paramedics pryed Anzu away from Jou's body, and loaded him up on the stretcher, the rain continued to fall. It poured down, everything it touched becoming cold. Yet, it was refreshing.

Sweet rain, oh sweet rain. Why must you carry such bitterness and remorse?

Anzu looked up at the dark sky, her tears ceasing.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?"

Anzu ignored the paramedic. She stood there numbly, and let the sweet rain wash away her sadness.

"We'll meet again."

_Fin_

A/N: Hey, guys! I hope you liked it. Yeah, I know. It's kind of depressing, eh? -**bricked by reviewers-** :P I'm not sure what inspired me to write this. It just kind of popped into my head. I decided that I really like the Jounouchi and Anzu pairing. Sorry if this isn't my best writing, but it is pretty late right now. :P

Anyway, please review! I would really appreciate your feedback! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please, absolutely no flames! They really piss me off! :P I thank anyone that reviews in advance!

Peace out, and happy holidays!

Blue-Kool-Aid


End file.
